The Ghost of You
by OnlyALittlePsycho
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were in love, but then Sasuke was called off to war. He was killed. She became an immortal and is now living under the guise of a high school girl. What happens when a boy who is in every way her long dead fiance... full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **In their first lives, Sasuke and Sakura were in love, but then Sasuke was called off to war. He was killed. She became an immortal and is now living under the guise of a high school girl. What happens when a boy who is in every way her long dead fiancé walks into her classroom?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. Wouldn't life be so much more fun if I did though…?

**Brief A/N: **The first part of this story is in like BC sometime or other. That's why Sasuke's name is Raiden for now. It'll be Sasuke later.

**The Ghost of You**

**Chapter One**

**Raiden PoV (will be Sasuke eventually. This is his before he died hehe) **

"I wish you didn't have to go," Sakura whispered into my chest.

"I don't want to. Believe me, but I will come back for you. That's a promise. It doesn't matter how long it takes me." I told her softly and caressed her hair.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Call me physic." I joked. I received a glare from my little cherry blossom. "Sorry, but why do women always have to have a ton of details? Why can't they be happy with what they have?"

"It's called reasoning. I find that very few men have it."

"Reasoning?" I gave her a curious look.

"Yes. The more details we posses, the better reasoning we can have and our woman's intuition will be more accurate," Sakura said grumpily.

"Well, as a man, I can tell you that that was the most absurd thing I have ever heard."

"Oh well. It's true. Now be quiet. I just want to spend the night in your arms. It'll be awhile until I get the opportunity again."

I could practically hear the, _if I get to do this again, _in her head.

You see, I was leaving to go to war tomorrow. It would be a year long crusade between traveling, fighting, conquering, and anything else the emperor wanted us to do. I was a mere foot soldier and would be on the front line. My life and the lives of the other men with me would be given first. We are not important to the higher ups and are easily replaceable. I knew that I probably wasn't going to actually come home. The chances of me surviving at the hand to hand combat were slim.

There was one last thing I wanted to do before I left.

"Are you still awake, Sakura?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's something I wanted to give you. Close your eyes, please." I said quietly.

"What are you going to do to me, Raiden?"

"Nothing life threatening, I promise. Now, your eyes, please."

She smiled and did as I asked. I grabbed my mother's necklace out of my pocket. I had been waiting for the perfect moment, but I had run out of time. I wanted for her to be mine.

I placed it against her neck and she let out and audible gasp, automatically knowing what it was. Her hand flew to her neck to grasp at it.

"Raiden, this is your mother's. I can't accept it."

"Yes you can. She told me to give this to the woman who I wanted to make my wife, the woman who stole my heart. You did a fine job of that, Sakura-chan. Please accept this. When I come back, you will be the most amazing mistress to the Uchiha clan that this world has ever seen. **"(A/N: he's still part of the Uchiha clan. They just aren't big wigs or ninjas yet. And any ideas to replace the word mistress? It sounds dirty and scandalous. Anywho...)**

My little cherry blossom squealed and threw her arms around my neck. "You just better make sure you come home, now."

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." I said softly in her ear. I started placing butterfly-soft kisses across her face and neck. "Let me prove it to you," I said.

"I don't need proof. I know you wouldn't, but feel free to." I smirked. Sakura'd give me anything I wanted.

I lay on the bed, Sakura wrapped in my arms. I could stay like this forever. It was so peaceful. She seemed to just fit into me as if we were two matching puzzle pieces. I couldn't imagine that this could be one of the last moments I spent with her.

The war seemed so unreal and so far away right now, like it wasn't going on a few towns away. I mentally bookmarked this spot in time to remember when I was at war. I would truly miss instants like this.

I quietly climbed out of bed, already missing her warmth. Sakura's brow furrowed and her hands subconsciously started searching for me. I smiled. She was so endearing. I don't know what I'd do without her and how I was going to survive the next year.

At least I knew I would never be alone again. She on the other hand, did not. At the mere age of three, her parents abandoned her. She was alone for eleven years and then was sent to work for the same people my family labors for. The lord had placed her under my mother's care so she could show Sakura the ropes and how things were done. They had had a deep bond.

It was through my mom that we met. I remember that day like it was yesterday instead of four years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I was coming home from the fields, tired and sore. The overseers worked us like dogs. They were very adamant about getting the rice to town in time. Time was something we were getting short on this year and there was still a lot to be done. Kami had provided us with an over abundance of crop this season. There was almost no way we could get it all picked. We were in for longer and harder days for the next week or so._

_Ka-san ran out the door when she saw me, my father, and my brother get off the wagon. She had a very excited look on her face. I wonder what scheme she was scheming now. She was always up to something._

"_Hey, Mom," Hisashi said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. _

"_Hello, dear. Don't forget to wipe off your shoes before you come in. I don't like dirt in my house and I certainly don't want our guest to be horrified by your disgusting male habits."_

"_We have a guest?" my father asked, making sure he had heard right. _

"_Yes, we have a guest living with us for a while. She's such a sweet little thing. In fact, I think she's your age, Raiden. Maybe you could help her fell a little more comfortable. She's terribly shy."_

"_Why do we have a visitor, though?" Father pressed._

"_She needed a place to stay until she's married and has a home of her own. Did you know she has no family at all? It's quite sad, really. It doesn't seem to phase her much either. I asked her about it but she acted so nonchalant. I don't know how she can be. I wouldn't be able to cope with my parents deliberately leaving me at such a young age. I don't understand how that girl can still smile." My father got a concerned look on his face regarding Mother's statements about the girl's life._

_I saw a movement in a nearby window. A young woman with pink hair stood there, just watching us. She had the most captivating green eyes and was wearing a deep red kimono. The seems had small cherry-blossoms embroidered along them. Her face turned a cute shade of red when she realized I was looking at her._

"_Mom, was that her I just saw in the window?" I inquired._

"_Probably. She has bright pink hair. You can't miss her."_

"_Yeah, that was her alright. So what's she doing here?"_

"_Well, if you paying attention, you would have heard that she needed the money and came to work. The mistress asked me to show her how things work around here. I expect you to be civil. No making her feel uncomfortable or I will have your neck. Is that understood by all of you?"_

_We nodded. "Good, now you can meet her. I think you'll really like her. I enjoy her company very much." She said as she bounded up the steps. "Sakura, I'd like you to meet my family." Ka-san told the pinkette, who was working diligently at the stove and making dinner. "This is my husband and my two wonderful boys. Hisashi is the one waiting at the table for food and Raiden is sulking next to the door. I bet he's upset your taking his room." She was taking my room? When did I agree to this? Why wasn't I informed? A little heads up would have been nice._

"_I don't want to impose. I'll just stay on the living room floor. It is already bad enough that I am taking up room in your household. I do not wish to cause the young master any inconvenience." Sakura mumbled to the floor._

"_It's fine, dear. You're not intruding. We love to have you here and Raiden is definitely not a master. Don't feel bad." Ka-san went to wrap her arms around the girl, but Sakura pulled quickly away. She must not be a people person._

"_Dinner is just about ready," Sakura informed us. "Take your seats and I will serve you."_

_The food was incredible. It practically melted in your mouth. Of course Ka-san made a big fuss about her serving everyone and the fact that she didn't eat in front of us. I saw her sneaking a few bites of this and that when I woke up in the middle of the night. I wondered why she thought so little of herself…_

_**End Flashback**_

I brushed some bangs off of Sakura's face. She smiled in her sleep and turned towards my hand. She was just as pretty the day we met as she was now. I was so glad she wasn't as private now as she was then.

I thought back to the many plans Mother had formed for me and my angel over the years. She was always coming up with ways to get us alone together. She finally left us alone after our first date. I remember it clearly and that it wasn't really a date.

_**Flashback**_

_I looked down at the pink-haired girl walking beside me. The moonlight danced across her face, making it glow. A small, red flower was placed in her knotted hair and she was humming what sounded like a lullaby. I couldn't be sure though. She was far too silent. _

"_So, is there anything you'd like to do or talk about?" I asked after a little while._

_She simply shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."_

_I tried thinking of some basic questions but nothing was coming to mind except her childhood. I had wanted to stay away from the topic but, as I said before, I couldn't think of anything._

"_How old were you?"_

"_Excuse me," she said, confused._

"_How old were you when your parents left?"_

_I saw her body stiffen and fail to repress a shiver. "I was 3."_

"_Did they leave you with anyone?"_

"_No, they didn't care enough about me to even ditch me at an orphanage. It was only a road in the middle of nowhere," she told me in a clipped tone._

"_Do you know why they left?"_

"_Do I look like I remember anything?" she snapped. "New subject..." She started rubbing something on the back of her neck. When her hand dropped, I saw several small scares running in all different directions._

"_Where did you get those scars?" I was genuinely curious._

"_I don't remember." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "New subject…."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't care. Let's talk about you."_

"_Me… well let's see… I like tomatoes. I like fighting with Hisashi when we have a day off. I dislike your parents." She snorted at the last one. "What?"_

"_You've never even met them and you've only heard two facts about them. I hardly call that enough to judge them on. Are you always so judgmental of people?" Sakura asked in a callous voice._

"_No, I'm not but anyone who abandons a sweet little angel like you should have a very high punishment." I said. I could have sworn I heard her say, 'then you don't know me very well,' but once more she was too quiet to tell. "Um… I'll go back to my likes. I like my family. I like the color pink. I like cherry-blossoms. I like anything that's red or green. I like your company. I like your hair. I like your personality. I like the manner in which you carry yourself and don't give a damn about what other people think of you. I like the fact that you're not one of my crazy fangirls. In other words, I believe you have bewitched me." Sakura smiled. I think flattery is working._

"_Did your mother put you up to this, Raiden?" She asked._

_I gave her a quizzical look. "No, why do you ask?"_

"_You usually aren't so caring towards me. I know your mother wants us together badly all of the sudden even though she's been hinting at it over the past few months."_

"_I noticed that as well. Do you have any idea why that is?" I inquired._

'_I do know the reason but she will tell you when she's ready. I believe that she just needs some more time to acknowledge it." Tears started pooling within her eyes._

"_How do know what's going on?"_

"_She was scared of what would happen and wanted a woman's opinion. I am very worried about her."_

_Sakura was making me worried about my mother. I had never had a real reason to worry about her, but now I was dreading the worst. What could be so bad that my mother was afraid? She wasn't scared of anything. This could be very bad._

"_I'm sorry to cut this short, Raiden, but I need to get back. There are things that need my attending to. I very much enjoyed our stroll. I look forward to the next. You don't need to walk me back if you don't wish to. I can find my way. It looks like you want to spend time alone to think," she said in a rushed voice._

"_Yes, I do. Thank-you for understanding."_

_She nodded at me and walked off. _

End Flashback

That was how our first official date went. It was fun, no? Okay, it went terrible, but I got information about her.

I kissed my sleeping fiancée's temple and went to do the morning chores. When I got done and was dressed, breakfast was being made in the kitchen. I walked up behind Sakura and pulled her to me. She let out a playful shriek as she accidentally hit me in the face with her spoon.

I grabbed my nose and pretended to be in pain. She started obsessing over me, asking where it hurt, saying she was sorry, and yadda, yadda, yadda. I knew she would do this. I just wanted to see her smile when she realized it was a joke. She, however, didn't think it was funny when she did.

"Damn it, Raiden! Why do you feel the need to torture me? You're going to be spending a year at war _in pain _and you subject me to this? The pain there won't be a simple wooden spoon to the nose either! It'll be a lot worse! It could kill you!"

She sank down to the floor, her hands covering her face. Sobs rocketed through her body. I sat next to her and lifted her small frame into my arms. She clung to my shirt like her life depended upon it. I murmured soothing words to her, but she didn't calm down. We must have been there for an hour. I vaguely remember taking breakfast out of the oven so it didn't burn.

When Sakura finally calmed down enough to talk, she kept apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, Raiden-kun. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I told myself I wasn't going to and then you played that stupid prank and I just lost it. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I've honestly been waiting for you to do that. You wouldn't be human if you didn't."

"It's not fair how you always know what to say," she sniffled.

"I like it," I said. "That means I can always cheer you up." A small smile graced her lips. "There's the smile I was going for earlier." I said softly and then she kept rearranging her face, trying to make it go into a grimace. It didn't work, however. Every time her smile just got bigger and bigger. After a couple minutes, we were back on the ground with tears pouring down our faces, but there was laughter this time.

She took a peak at the sun dial outside the window. "It's almost time for you to go," Sakura said. "You should eat something. I don't want you to leave on an empty stomach."

"Yeah. Just slap some food on a plate for me, please."

"Here, I'm sorry it's cold but heating it up would take too long. We are pressed on time." She set a plate in front of me and I think I died prematurely. It was an omelet with tomatoes falling out of every side.

"I love you even more, Sakura-chan. Thank you for this. With all the fattening meals you've been giving me I'd almost be too big to go and fight."

"If only," she said with a small smile. Sakura ran her fingers through my hair as I stuffed my mouth full of tomatoes, eggs, peppers, cheese, and sausage. It was probably the most filling omelet I'd ever eaten. It was the tastiest, too.

Just as I was finishing up, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said and moved towards the door. An officer was there in uniform and I could see a band of soldiers outside waiting.

"I'm here for Uchiha Raiden."

"I know. Wait a moment, please." I heard her say in a small voice. "Raiden, they're here."

"I heard. I'll come home," I whispered in her ear as I held for a quick moment. "I always keep my promises."

"I know. Be careful."

"It's war. There's no such thing as careful."

"Ahem," the officer cleared his throat. "We need to leave. As you just pointed out to the little lady, it's war."

"I'm coming. I love you," I told her for the last time.

I walked out of the house but I looked at her leaning in the doorway until I was yelled at. She waved goodbye and called out, "I love you! Good luck to you all!"

I put on a blank mask and tried not to let the others see how much pain I was in. My heart broke a little more with every step I took away from my Sakura-chan.

**A/N: **How was it? This kind of an old story, so I don't think it's one of my best, but I want to know what you think. Fill me in on your thoughts. Ask any questions. I'll do my best to answer them.

And I got more if anyone wants it, but you have to review this chapter. I'm not posting more without any reviews. I hope that doesn't sound whiney or anything, but I really need feedback, mean or nice. Okay, I'm going to stop babbling now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **… Don't own it. Happy now? I admitted it.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Sakura's PoV**

I watched Raiden until I couldn't see them anymore. Every step he took away from me made this so much more real. I knew he probably wasn't going to come home. I don't think he knew that I knew that, but I did. Being on the front line would more than likely kill him. I've felt the wrath of the enemy Raiden and the other men were going to face.

Not only have I suffered from the attacks they make, but my own parents were one of them. The reason they had abandoned me was that I was too caring. The members of the Shiuugan were cruel people. I had been a disgrace to them. My parents had continually beaten me, trying to rid me of the softness. It didn't work so they left me on a road far out in the middle of nowhere.

After a few days, a member of the Village Hidden in the Sand found me. He put me into slavery. I've been a servant to many-a-master over the past 15 years of my life. Most were cruel, but others, like the ones I serve now, were semi-kind. They allowed you to do what you wanted within reason.

The cruel ones however, were exactly that. They showed you no mercy. I had become numb to pain over the years. I tried to take advantage of the fact and always took the blame for others when I could. The masters were easy to manipulate as long as someone got punished.

I wished I could be numb to losing people by now. I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the floor. Tears poured out of my eyes and I out screamed in agony.

I couldn't believe I was going to lose Raiden as well. He was all I had. His family had been the only family I ever had. It almost killed me when I lost them. Even though it was his family that died, Raiden carried me through it while dealing with his own grief. I remember the days they all died as if I was reliving it.

**Flashback**

"_Everything will be okay, Tora," I told the Uchiha mistress, who I viewed as my mother. "This baby will be well taken care of. He'll never have a want for anything as long as I am here."_

"_You can't be sure of that. I trust you to raise this child right. You're a smart, young lady. I've been honored to be able to call you daughter these past several years. Take care of the men will you. They need a good looking after, a women's touch if that's what you'd like to call it."_

"_Of course, I wouldn't dream of not doing just that." Right then, Tora screamed out in pain. Her contractions had been getting more painful and closer together. "I need to check to see if you're dilated yet." I told her. "You're ready. I wished the doctor were here. I've never done this on my own before."_

"_I'm sure you'll do fine, dear."_

"_I'm glad you're so confident. Push when I tell you to." She screamed again and Tora pushed until all of her strength was gone. "We're almost there, Tora, you only need a one more good push."_

"_I can't. I don't have it in me any more."_

_I thought for a moment. "I need to tell you something very quickly so you can't interrupt. I'm a ninja. I have powers that can help get you through the end and be alive long enough to see your son but I need you permission."_

"_Do whatever you have to do to save this baby."_

"_This may hurt a little bit." I said as I shoved some chakra into her body. "Now push!" I soon saw a head of black hair. "Just a little bit more. I almost have him. Come on." I grabbed onto the baby and gently pulled him out the rest of the way. His cry's filled the room and I heard cheers outside the door from Raiden and Hisashi. I smiled and quickly handed him over to Tora. "It's a boy, a healthy, beautiful boy." A look of wonder passed over face and it lit up with an exhausted smile._

"_Hello my perfect, beautiful Daichi. I will always be with you and know that I love you. Sakura is going to take care of you for me. Be good for her okay. Take care of him." She said as she turned towards me._

"_He'll always know a mother's love and care, Tora. Your son is safe with me."_

"_I know. Tell everyone I love them and give them a kiss for me."_

"_I will."_

"_I'm ready now. Take Daichi for me." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead and handed him to me._

"_Go in peace, my mother. I won't forget to remember you." Tora smiled at me and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed before finally stopping. "We'll miss you my friend." _

_I cleaned up the Daichi and put him in some clothes. When I opened the door to the main room, I was met with the faces of three men who didn't know whether to be excited or upset._

"_Meet the newest edition to your family, Daichi Uchiha." The eldest Uchiha took him from me and they all started cooing over the baby. Things would turn out to be alright._

**End Flashback**

I had wondered where the doctor was but apparently I was doing a good job so he left. I still think his help would have been appreciated. One person, especially when that person isn't a doctor, can't do everything in a birth but I must have been doing a fine job all by my lonesome.

**Flashback**

_Screams filled the air. The ground was covered in a sheet of crimson liquid. It was as if the earth was bleeding. People were running, trying to escape the horror that was chasing them. The invaders were right behind them though, and felt no mercy towards the victim they were about to slay._

_I sat in a small closet and tried to keep the baby quiet. The men were hiding in more obvious places in an attempt to keep us safe. I soon heard the voices of the people I thought I would never see again- my parents. _

"_Search the bedrooms and closets for anything of value," my father said. "I'll take care of the poor souls." _

_My mother released a hysterical laugh. It sent the Daichi over the edge. His cries filled the home and the door flew open. My ka-san stood there and smiled a sinister grin._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't my little girl. Baby," she called and wretched Daichi from my hands. "Look at this. Our little brat has a one of her own. Can I keep it? This one might come out right. I bet that softness just belongs to our useless kid. If it doesn't, well, we can just ditch it somewhere like we did with her."_

"_I don't see why not."_

"_Give him back!" I pleaded._

"_I don't think so, pumpkin. Besides, you should be proud. Your son's son is going to be a king one-day. He'll lead us to greatness. Can't you see it? Madara, founder and leader of the Akatsuki brings down another nation. Of course he'll be credited for the founding us. We're going to have him rename the group and make us large in numbers. "_

_At this point, Hisashi came out from his hiding spot. "Give me back my brother." He hissed. _

"_Sorry, no can do but thanks for letting us know that this really isn't her son. Good-bye." My father said as he ran his sword into Hisashi's chest._

"_No!" I screamed. "What is wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with us, child. The question is what's wrong with you? Why do you not relish in the blood of another human being?"_

"_You're sick!" I cried. They just smiled evilly at me. Something flew past me and I was forced into a wall. My to-san, as I saw, was on the ground and Raiden and his father were on top of him. My mother let out a scream. I watched the two Uchihas kill my father. _

"_What have you done?" My mother screeched. She moved with lightning speed and put a dagger through the elder Uchiha's heart. He gasped once and then fell on top of my own father's corpse. The next thing I knew, she was running out the door._

"_Come back here you witch!" I screamed as I chased after her. "Daichi! Give me back my baby!" I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. "Let me go! I have to get him back!"_

"_I can't let you do that. It's suicide. We've already lost enough family in the last 2 months! Don't you agree?" Raiden said in my ear. He was right. I fell into his arms and ours tears fell upon my shoulder. "Let's go home." He said softly. I could hear his voice brake. I nodded and he supported most of my wait as we walked down the blood filled street._

_When I reached the living room, I saw the two men's blood mixed on the floor. A shiver went down my spine and I turned into Raiden's shoulder. He held me to him as I cried. I swore on that day to kill my mother. She has done too many sick and twisted things to get away with._

**End Flashback **

Everything had been in chaos the next few days. There wasn't a single family that hadn't been affected by the Shiuugan attack. A lot of burials had taken place. Thank goodness some villagers from the nearby ninja settlement Konoha came to help us. They were good people. Apparently, they were following the Shiuugan and cleaned up the mess.

Raiden had taken his family's loss very hard. He had just lost his mother two months earlier due to a complicated pregnancy, his brother and father were killed by my own parents, and my mother had taken his 2 month old brother. I don't know how he could still look at me. His family had been everything to him and now they were gone because of me.So many of the things that had happened to him wouldn't have if I hadn't of been there. I wish I could have changed something.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried until there were no tears were left in my body to cry. I soon succumbed into fitful sleep. Nightmares plagued my dreams. Every time they were of Raiden and every time they showed him dying a different way. Salty liquids ran down my face in a combination of sweat and tears. My fears that Raiden would die were confirmed. I just had to wait for the when and how. I don't know how I was going to live without him.

3 months after Raiden left, I discovered that I was pregnant. I often found my hand on my stomach and occasionally I could manage a small smile but then I remembered where this baby's father was. He was at war and he was going to die soon. Every day I could feel that anxiety rising although I tried to keep it down for the sake of the baby. It wasn't good for him/her.

Often, other women came to help me out although all the work had been placed upon our shoulders since most of the men were gone. I was given light work like dusting or wiping down windows or sweeping. It was boring work but at least the master didn't make me work in the fields. He must of understood the importance of this baby being born healthy and not early. He or she would have to help make the clan strong again. (**A/N: she doesn't think of the baby as a tool but the clan has been reduced to 1 person as soon as Raiden/ Sasuke dies. It's needs to get big again) **

I hoped that the baby would be a boy. The family will need a head of the house soon. A woman can only keep it for so long. It was only a matter of time before I was thrown in with the rest of the slaves in a bunkhouse. Raiden's family was well liked by the master and mistress and was often given bonuses such as their own house. I just hoped that I would receive the same treatment due to the same reason.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I took a peek through the window trying to see who would be calling at this early hour. The mistress stood there as well as one guard. What was she doing here? She never visits me at this place preferring to have someone fetch me. I quickly opened the door.

"Come in milady. Would you like a cup of tea? I was just about to put some on." I said as she sat down at the table.

"Yes please. I need to ask you some questions and I don't know how long it will take."

I nodded. "Would you care for a biscuit as well? I'm afraid that I'm not the best cook. Uchiha Tora had been teaching me."

"Yes, I'm sure your biscuits are fine. Tora was an exceptional cook and teacher. She had also taught me." I wondered why the mistress was being so open with me. She usually didn't tell me anything. I set the tea and biscuit jar down on the table and then I remembered the plates and mugs. I muttered a quick apology but she said that it was fine. Once everything was served, the mistress went straight to business.

"Sakura, you can't be alone for much longer as you are probably aware. It's not suitable for a woman such as yourself to be making male decisions and such. You have a few options. One, you could be sold to another family but I'm sure you would prefer to stay here." I nodded in response.

"Two, you could be placed with the rest of the slaves. That would mean that you would start working in the fields but you should be staying inside as much as possible. I personally prefer option three, you become my personal servant. You would move into the servant's quarters in the main house and you would not need a head of house there. You'd be taken care of. Then there is option four, you marry another man. I'm going to let you pick but I would incline you towards the third option. In the rare event that Raiden does come home, you will move back into the cabin with him but you still need to make a decision."

"Of course. I'd like to go with the third option though. It would benefit me the most."

"Alright. I'll send someone come to collect your things tomorrow. Gather them tonight if you can. As for my other matter of visiting, my husband would like any information you have on the Shiuugan."

My body automatically tensed at their mentioning and my hand went to grasp at the scar the ran across the back of my neck. All those years ago, my mother had carved the Shiuugan symbolinto my skin there. It was a constant reminder that no matter what happened or how much time passed, I would always be theirs, that I would always be a pawn in their game. The thought made me sick to the bone, but it was true. I belonged to them.

"Sakura, I know that you know something. We need your help in order to help us for their next attack. We need to be ready."

"You'll never be ready for them. They are merciless and they come in the dead of night. They kill for the mere fun of it and other times it's for power. They will torture you and mess with you and have you wishing for death. They are a cruel group of people. If you hear of their coming, run immediately. You can not fight them and live."

"What else can you tell us? Do you know any of their plans?"

"When they last attacked us, they took Tora's son Daichi. They plan on having his son become leader and rename the group the Akatsuki. I don't know what they are planning other than that. My former people are a very secretive group." A look of shock crossed her face.

"I'm surprised at what my mother tells me when she plans on me dying but for some reason I always live. This time it was because my father was killed by the head Uchiha and Raiden and the last time was when I was 3 years old and they were leaving me abused and beaten out in the middle of no where since I wasn't cruel enough for them. Mother told me some plan of theirs back then but I can't remember what it was. It's been too long. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. That's all I remember about my parent's people. I wish I could have been of more assistance."

"You used to belong to the Shiuugan?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes but I have no ties to them. I do not share in their interest in ruining people's lives. They made it clear that I was not welcome there any longer and I have never been so glad to be rid of a place or a group of people. There is no reason for you to worry."

"I trust you. You had better not be lying to me Sakura. My husband punishes his slaves cruelly if they lie to him."

"I have been whipped and beaten since I could walk, talk, and make mistakes. I learned not to lie at a very early stage in my development. That first beating when I was 2 years old is still very fresh in my mind and I do not wish to add to the scars on my body. There are many. You can look at them if you wish. There is one you should see. It's here on the back of my neck." I brushed my hair aside and bowed my head so she could gaze at it. I heard her gasp audibly.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yes. It is the sign of the Shiuugan inside my clan's symbol. I want there to be a line through it but that can not be one. They are a part of my past and formed me into who I am. There is something else you should know. The members of the Shiuugan are ninjas. I am no exception. That is why they want Daichi's offspring and not him. They will make him do horrible things including reproducing with a member of the Shiuugan. Their first son will become leader if and when he is strong enough but I've already told you this. If you want me gone, I can understand."

"No, stay. We need you here and I won't hold your past against you. It's clear you despise that life," she said.

"Thank-you. Did you need anything else?"

"No, but I thank you for your time. Get a good nights rest, Sakura and don't ware yourself out today. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Good day malady," I said as I shut the door behind her. I looked and around the small cabin and a few tears leaked out of my eyes. There were so many memories here. I don't know how I was going to be able to leave.

With robotic motions, I cleaned up the tea mess and started packing my few belongings. One by one I stuffed my dresses in a small suitcase. I ran my fingers down the small vanity set I had inherited from Tora when I got to it. The set wasn't of the greatest quality but it was better than what most slaves got. I was very grateful for it. I stashed it into my bag along with the few other things that were mine- there wasn't much.

I sighed and sat down in a chair. I never thought that leaving would be so hard. I had counted on it since day one when I first moved in. I never thought I would be there to long but now that I had, I never wanted to go.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up the cabin and packing away important things under a lose floorboard I found. One day I would come back and take them. I just hoped no one found them before I came.

Exhausted, I flopped onto my bed. The days work had worn me out being pregnant and all. My hand subconsciously went to my stomach and I smiled. This baby was such a blessing in dark times. He was a creation of Raiden and me. He will never be out of my sight for even a moment. Not even when he's out working the fields. I will be right there with him.

I looked out the window and noticed a single star.

'_I wonder if Raiden can see it too,'_ I thought. "Ore aikou maro," I whispered.

**(A/N: 'ore aikou maro' means 'I love you' in Japanese.)**

**A/N: So how was that for a follow up? Is it just as good? I hope you think it is, but I think there were a couple of really cheesy, weird moments, and no I have never been anywhere near a birth and don't plan on it for a while, so sorry if there's any inaccurate details in that part. I like you guys, but not enough to go researching **_**that **_**topic. **

**Let me know if something's wrong, though. My writing can only get better with your guys' help, and I thank fingring for pointing out my small error in Itachi's name in chapter one. I'm working on fixing. It should be corrected in a few minutes. **

**Anywho… keep on reviewing. I won't post more without reviews. The last few I received made me so happy. I found myself breaking a couple of my dad's rules to post this chapter. So REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own on it :_( :_(

A/N: its night time in this scene, btw! =)

**Raiden's PoV**

It's been four months since I left. Four very long, very agonizing months. I miss Sakura with every breath I take. I count the heartbeats it requires until I may be with her because with her not by my side, my heart is weak. My beautiful cherry blossom, so fragile in appearance, is in truth my ever resilient rock. I might as well be a pile of nothing now that she is not physically present. My mind lingers over her image, her voice, and her memories. Sakura haunts my thoughts.

"You! Come here boy!" a commanding officer ordered, breaking me from my reverie. Silently, I did as was expected of me and crossed the camp to stand before him. The fire cast an eerie glow across his face. His even creepier smile let me know he wanted nothing respectable. "Go down the road there and you will find a teahouse. Ask for Madame Kureha. When you are in her presence, you will keep your head down and tell her Captain Mitsubishi sent you. From there, just follow her lead. Give her this envelope if she asks for payment upfront. A hefty deposit is enclosed. You are not to take anything or ask questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now go. And hurry. I'm in need of some decent entertainment." With a wave of his hand, I was dismissed and stalked out into the night to complete the task assigned.

With a sigh, I flopped down onto my bedding, my mission accomplished. I couldn't believe he forced me to fetch him his whores. As if there was actually anyone of importance here that he couldn't kill to shut them up if he felt the need. I suppose I should be watching my neck now though. It would not surprise me in the least if I woke up one night with a knife in my chest or throat. Oh well…

I looked up at the sky and noticed a single star. It was a beacon in the darkness much like my Sakura. She always managed to give me inspiration even if she didn't realize it.

"You got anything at home?" an older man whom I was sleeping next to asked.

"Yeah, a great wife," I responded with a smile.

"Hm, what's she like?" He inquired.

"She's kind, and caring, and innocent, and … she's just my epitome of perfect." I thought back to the night before I left. Sakura had been so anxious, like she knew something was going to go dreadfully wrong. "What about you? Do you have anyone waiting for you?"

"Nope, it's better that way, almost easier. I don't have to worry about disappointing anyone when I don't get back. What's your name boy?"

"Raiden, yours?" I replied.

"Natsuki. You seem like a pretty alright kid. I hope you make it out of here boy."

With that, we both fell silent. I stared at that single star for the rest of the night and prayed that my Sakura would be alright.

**Sakura's PoV**

I collected the laundry and lugged it outside to the washing tubs for the other maids to wash. My breath was heavy and hard to get enough of by the time I deposited it. My back screamed out in pain and I yielded to its desire to rest. My stomach was abnormally large, even for a woman in her final stretch and I was only about seven months into it. Most of the other women think I'm carrying twins. I'm starting to think they are right. I just vainly hope their father will return home to us.

**Raiden's PoV**

The screams of retreat were finally being uttered. _About time, _I thought dryly. _ Too bad I'm already dead._

Natsuki grabbed me under my arms and dragged me off the battle field with the help of another soldier. We had been beaten badly. We marched straight into an ambush. They enemy was poised in all the locations key to our defeat. It took the lives of half of our men, including mine, for the pigheaded commander to order our withdrawal.

"Hey, kid," I heard Natsuki say. "How you feelin?" I let out a weak laugh.

"Great, just great. Do me a favor would ya?" I requested. "Bury me underneath that cherry blossom tree where we camped last night. And when you finally get out of here, take a letter to my wife. It's in my shirt pocket. Do you remember where I told you we lived? The…" My speech was interrupted by a need to spit out blood.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember," he said.

"Thank you. Make sure she gets it. I'm counting on you, old man." I grinned as much as I was able.

He scoffed, "Who are you callin old, kid?"

"See you one day, Natsuki. You have my eternal gratitude."

An image of a certain pink haired cherry blossom crossed my mind, and then there was blackness.

**Sakura's PoV**

I woke up from my dream in a cold sweat. My body shook as I curled around myself and cried rivers of sorrow. It had finally happened. My precious Raiden was dead.

**Natsuki's PoV**

_You have my eternal gratitude. _That's what he said, and he died about two seconds later. His eyes just closed. The expression of peace on his face seemed wrong to me. A victim of war placed in an unknown grave beneath some damned cherry tree, never getting to tell his wife he loved her again, never getting to have a family. It just feels wrong. He shouldn't have been smiling, but now I have a real damned mission. Give this letter to a pink haired widow within the Land of Fire. I sure as hell wasn't going to let that poor kid down.

**Three Years Later…**

**Sakura's PoV**

I felt that change was coming as I woke this morning. I could sense it deep within my bones. About two hours after I started my daily work and delivered the twins to their watcher, there was a great commotion outside. We could hear cheers of rejoicing. I knew then that the men had returned home at last. After three and a half years, our missing fathers, brothers, and husbands had come back to us.

But I knew that the man I wished to see would not be there. He had died on the battle fields. In a vain, pointless hope, I went outside anyways. It was nice to see all the hugs and tears as loved ones reunited after the years of not knowing.

Yet there was one man that stood aloft. No one rushed to greet him and give him their love. He was not one of us. When he turned his head, our eyes connected. His previously blank expression turned somber, and he made his way towards me.

"Would your name be Sakura, miss?" this stranger asked. I merely nodded. "Then this letter is for you. It has been my task for the past three years to deliver this safely to your hands. Your husband and I were friends in a way, and it was his last wish that you received it."

Mutely, I accepted the battered letter from his hands and broke the seal. In a scribble distinct of Raiden were the words:

_I will keep my promise._

_All my heart belongs to you,_

_Raiden_

Tears streamed down my face. "Thank you," I whispered and pulled my husband's messenger to me.

**A/N: **don't worry. The twins actually get a part and names. That just has to wait. Don't get mad or freak out on me. If you have any name suggestions, lay them on me. I need help.

Also, every single person who bothers to read this story you have full permission to hate me. I go months w/o updating and when I do its not even three full pages. I suck at this. My sincere apologies. Another chapter will hopefully soon follow. My AP class is a bitch to get through right now. There is only about a week or two left and then its time for the big exam. =-( needless to say, there is a lot of friggin review homework to plow through. Thank god for four day weekends.

As I write this, it is ten thirty at night and my brain is not fully functioning. There is likely to be crappy writing and errors and all sorts of crap because I doubt I will bother to review it before I post it. Let me no whats up (aside from the ceiling or the sky) through that handy little review button. I no you no its there so use it plz! Lol. (I feel like an idjit)

And I also hate typing on this new laptop. Our ancient desktop died for a second time and my dad won't fix it so im stuck on this thing and it doesn't auto correct for crap! It's drivin me nuts! And don't get me started on the button layout and the touchpad getting in the way!

And I'm thinking about rewriting some of the beginning. I reread some of it and wanted to gag. I didn't like it in the least. I thank whoever can stand it and whoever that is needs a medal or a prize or something.

…I apologize once again for the lack of decent updates. Hopefully things will be more regular soon and happy days will be here soon. But until then, give me some good feedback. I will stop typing now because I feel like this authors note is longer than the story itself. That's bothers me. Lol.


End file.
